Starting Again
by KingOfBling
Summary: When an enigmatic man asks for access to the library archives, Emma Lawson can't help but be intrigued. As she finds herself drawn to helping the mysterious Logan, neither of them can ignore the growing attraction between them.
1. The Librarian

"Hello" Emma greeted perkily, smiling up at the man by her desk, he did not smile back. "How can I help?" She added, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face rather than gawking at his rather distracting body. He was hot, obviously a moody bastard but definitely a hot one.

"You can help by having a library system that works" He remarked. Sometimes it was hard to be friendly to customers when they were clearly dicks.

"Having trouble finding something?" She asked cheerfully. Her chirpiness seemed to piss him off even more, if that was possible.

"The archives, where are they?" He gritted his teeth. Emma tried not to laugh at how angsty he was.

"The archives" She began, copying his low and pissed off tone of voice. "They're that way" She pointed towards a door at the far side of the library. "Come on, I'll show you" Emma went back to her normal tone of voice and bounced up from behind the desk. She began walking towards the door, noting the sound of the heavy footsteps following her.

"I don't need you to show me the way" He growled, he really did have some anger issues. Emma didn't care that much though, it was nearly the end of her shift on a Friday and she wasn't going to let one crappy customer get her down.

"Firstly, you need a member of staff to get in" She replied, making a show of putting her key card to the door, it flashed green and opened. "And secondly, it's a pretty difficult system to navigate" As if to prove her point, the rows and rows of files seemed to go on endlessly. "So you do need me" Emma smiled politely up at the man, knowing it irritated him. He exhaled loudly, as if trying to keep his temper.

"What do you need to find?" She asked flatly. She folded her arms over her chest, feeling slightly ridiculous wearing a badge that loudly declared 'Happy to Help You!'.

"I need to find the files on Trask Industries" He replied as he shut the door, an action that wasn't lost on Emma but she didn't feel worried, in fact something about him made her feel entirely safe. She felt she could trust this guy, however she hated Trask Industries and she wasn't about to help them.

"I'm sorry, I can't accommodate any research carried out by Trask Industries" Emma smiled politely, not really sure what she'd do if he asked her why.

"I'm not Trask Industries" He replied gruffly, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it onto a chair. "But why can't you 'accommodate their research'" He asked her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Emma didn't know if she should just come up with a lie but for some reason, she didn't really feel the need to.

"The library can, I can't" She told him, typing Trask Industries into the library computer. The machine was practically prehistoric and they waited in silence, Emma could feel his presence as he stood behind and she tried to pretend if wasn't completely unnerving. When it finally came up with a location, she jumped out of her seat and led him to the appropriate area of the archives. She pulled out several files and chucked them into his arms, trying not to notice how his muscles flexed slightly under the weight. Emma led him to the desks where he put the folders down and pulled up a seat, she stood frozen to the spot and he glared up at her, annoyed at her hovering.

"Would you stop them?" She asked boldly, "Trask Industries". Emma didn't know why she was trying to converse with perhaps the most antisocial person she'd ever encountered.

"Stop them doing what?" He frowned slightly, she wondered what he looked like when he smiled but she imagined that was a rare occurrence.

"Stop them from getting rid of mutants" She replied.

"That would mean the extinction of the human race" He told her, mockingly using the same tone that Bolivar Trask used in every single advert and interview he did. Trask Industries had made it their mission to wipe out the 'threat' that was the mutant race.

"Not necessarily" Emma stated with conviction, the man gave her an interested look.

"You're a mutant?" He asked, Emma shook her head. She was burningly aware of how average she was, not that she wanted to be a mutant either, she just wanted to make a positive difference in the world.

"Mutants are the next stage in human evolution" Emma shrugged, as if it was common knowledge, which it was but it also something that people were very afraid of. Emma laughed and the man looked slightly confused. "Sorry, you came here to work and I'm just forcing my opinions on you" She laughed lightly, knowing she shouldn't have stayed as long as she already had.

"It doesn't bother me" He shrugged, "You're very open minded" The man added, was that a compliment? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Thank you" She grinned in response, "I'll leave you to your research" Emma offered, he nodded and turned his head down to the files. As she lingered at the door, she couldn't resist looking back at him. Maybe it was just because he was an intriguing and hot guy at the end of a boring week but there was something about him that Emma couldn't help but be attracted to. She went back to her desk, scrolling through various website before the clock finally dragged itself to closing time. Emma looked up to see the library was empty but she wasn't sure if that guy had left the archives or not, she got up to go and check.

"Sir" Emma called as she weaved her head around the door. "The library's closing" She stated, walking a little closer.

"Right" He looked down at the sprawling files that were strewn across the desk. "Is there anyway I could borrow these?" The man asked bluntly, Emma stood by the desk and looked down at the folders.

"They're for reference only" She told him apologetically, he nodded and began to leave. Emma could tell his work was important and it was unlikely that anyone would want these files any time soon. "Wait" She called, the man turned around and looked at her. "Take them, just promise to bring them back at some point" She struggled under the weight of all the binders, he quickly took them off of her with ease.

"Well thanks...Emma" He nodded his head gratefully.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked amazed, maybe he was a telepath. He pointed to her name badge. "Oh...right" She felt like the world's biggest idiot. "Well good luck with your research..." She waited for his name.

"Logan" He replied curtly.

"Well good luck with your research, Logan" She offered, he nodded curtly again, looked at her for a moment then left. Emma let out a sigh of relief, that man was really something. She couldn't help but think about him as she closed up, a little disappointed that she'd never see him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma!" Her friend Piper burst through the door of her flat and hugged her. Piper was pretty intense and just very...active. She had an opinion on everything and she made those opinions known, Emma went with her on protests if they were against Trask. She assumed that was the current cause of Piper's enthusiasm. "We're doing a peaceful protest tomorrow, you in?" Piper bubbled, the protests were very 'Pro-Mutant' and often they weren't that peaceful. Tomorrow they were doing a large protest, thousands of them.

"Peaceful?" Emma raised her eyebrows skeptically, Piper gave a loud laugh which obviously meant no. She opened her bag and threw a top at Emma.

"Sorry, that was the only one in your size left...you don't have to wear it" Piper apologised as Emma gingerly held up a black t-shirt that read 'Fuck You Trask' in bold, white letters.

"No I appreciate the subtle, intellectual argument" Emma laughed as she put it on the sofa and picked up her coffee. "What does yours say?" Emma asked.

"Pro-Mutant" Piper stated, well that was much more amiable. "I'm one of the organisers so I have a lot left to do, I'll see you tomorrow though" Piper told her excitedly and left. Emma looked at the t-shirt again trying not to laugh, she tossed it to the side and settled down for the evening, tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As predicted, the protest got ridiculously out of hand. It had quickly turned into an absolute frenzy, Emma tried to weave her way through the crowd to find Piper. She turned and saw an agent tasering a protester until he writhed on the ground. Emma gently pushed the agent back.

"Hey, there's no need for-" Before she'd even finished the sentence, the agent had punched her to the ground, her head smacked against the concrete. Emma's vision and hearing blurred but she was still aware of the surrounding violence, a hand extended to her and she took it without a second thought. She grasped it and followed where it led, until eventually they got to the back of an alley which would have been frightening in any other circumstances but Emma was just happy to be away from the chaos. The person sat her down on some crates and she finally looked up, it was the guy from the library.

"You alright?" He asked seriously, kneeling in front of her and staring at her.

"Yeah" She put her hand to her head, it was bleeding but it didn't hurt. "Thanks" She smiled softly, he looked relieved. Who would thought that the angsty, moody guy from the library turned out to be a knight in shining armour. Sort of, he still looked pretty moody and angsty.

"Isn't this a bit out of character for a librarian?" He asked gruffly.

"What, to have beliefs?" She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"To be getting into fights with the police" He affirmed, yeah it was probably better that her boss didn't know about this. "Nice t-shirt by the way" He said amused.

"I think so" Emma laughed, smiling up at the guy. "How's the research going?" She asked gently, she realise they were just having a casual conversation at the back of an alley.

"Oh that, I could use more up to date information" He commented bluntly.

"Go to Trask then" Emma suggested, he didn't know if she was being serious but she definitely was.

"My...colleagues don't think it's 'our best option'" He quoted, his expression made it clear that he disagreed with them.

"I'll go" Emma offered, he almost rolled his eyes in response.

"I think you have a concussion" He offered, as he helped her to her feet.

"No, I used to work there" She confessed, it was not something she wanted to remember. "Receptionist" She waved her hand. "Tell me what you need" Emma told him softly. Logan considered her for a moment.

"Meet me tonight, at eight" He replied intensely, before looking at her head. "You're alright?" He confirmed, Emma nodded in response.

"Wait, where should I meet you?" She asked as he began to leave.

"The Layton, on Prince Street" He stated as he disappeared back onto the streets.


	2. On The Run

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piper" Emma exclaimed as the line picked up, pressing the phone closer to her ear.

"Hey" Piper replied, obviously relieved.

"What happened, are you ok?" Emma sighed as she slumped onto the sofa.

"It got out of hand, people have been arrested, lots of injuries but no deaths" Piper told her at breakneck speed. "What about you? Are you alright?".

"Yeah, it got a bit rough but I'm fine" Emma told her, looking towards the clock. It was six, she still had a while before she had to meet Logan.

"We got a lot of support and publicity, good publicity" Piper added, at least they'd achieved something even if it had got slightly awry. Emma decided not to tell her that she was planning to do some work against Trask, not for now at least.

"A guy asked me to meet him at a hotel bar, what is an appropriate outfit for that?" Emma asked.

"Emma Lawson, have you got a date?" Piper teased.

"No, he's not really a date type of guy" Emma replied, at least he didn't come across that way. He seemed to be the type of guy who didn't take any bullshit.

"What about that black, satin dress" Piper offered, "I think I was attracted to you when you wore that" Her friend laughed. Emma hadn't worn that dress in quite a while but she could wedge herself in it for an evening.

"Thanks, I'll ring you tomorrow" Emma stated.

"Tomorrow?" Her friend teased suggestively. "Bye Em" She chirped before hanging up. What was her friend getting at, there was no way Emma was going to have sex with Logan tonight. As much as she might want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi" Emma smiled as she found Logan sitting at the bar, drinking neat whiskey. He glanced over her for 0.2 seconds before looking back to his drink.

"Drink?" He asked gruffly, holding up his hand for the bartender.

"I'll have a white wine soda, please" Emma smiled at the bartender who gave her a wink in return before he went away, at least someone thought she looked attractive.

"So you still want to infiltrate Trask?" He asked, like she might of changed her mind in the past few hours.

"Yes" She frowned like this was obvious and took a sip of her drink. She looked away and saw two men sitting at the bar, looking at Logan intently.

"There are two men at the end of the bar watching you" Emma laughed, trying to hide the fact she'd noticed them. He was about to turn around when she put her hand on his arm, he gave her an intense look. "Don't look at them" She told him, knowing it wouldn't help whatever this situation was.

"I need to see them" He explained, frustrated. Emma pulled her phone from her bag and pretended to text, taking a photo of the two men as subtly as she could. She disregarded her phone onto the bar and drank her wine as Logan looked at the photo. "We have to go" He looked at her, "Don't act suspicious". Now that he'd said that she was super aware of how she was acting which wouldn't help, Emma put her phone back in her bag and finished her drink. Logan got up and she followed, they got in the elevator to the car park and waited in silence. Once the doors opened Logan began walking off at such a speed that Emma had to run to keep up with him, she was glad she'd decided to wear flats. Eventually they got to a black SUV which he quickly unlocked, she climbed in and swiftly slammed the door shut. Logan turned it on and hurriedly pulled out of the car park onto the streets, he slammed on the gas and drove at a speed that Emma knew was illegal. She stayed silent for a while before curiosity got the better of her.

"Who were those guys?" Emma asked, as she pulled her flats off and threw them into the footwell. She figured they'd be driving for a while.

"Scouts" He replied, looking forwards.

"Looking for you?" She reaffirmed, he nodded in agreement. "So where are we going?" Emma asked as she looked at the lights that they were whizzing past.

"Damned if I know" He told her honestly, how helpful.

"You need to disappear for a while and come up with a plan" Emma told him. "Not a city, somewhere small, a small town that's off grid...can you do that?" Emma asked him, Logan cast what seemed like a grateful glance at her and nodded.

"Good" She smiled gently. She tied her long, brown waves into a messy bun and settled into the seat. "Logan" She began, he hummed in response. "Were those guys from Trask?" Emma asked lightly.

"Yes" He stated.

"Are you a mutant?" She said simply, not really caring what the answer was.

"Yes" He replied, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Ok" She smiled as she pulled her feet up onto the seat and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up and realised that she had Logan's leather jacket covering her, she smiled at the thought that he'd put it there whilst she was sleeping. Emma then realised the car was stationary and Logan wasn't in it, she put the jacket down and checked the ignition for the keys before getting out. They were at the edge of a forest.

"Logan!" She called as she went deeper into the trees but stayed on the trail. "Logan!" He suddenly came from out of the trees, she sighed in relief. "I didn't know what had happened to you, thought you'd been kidnapped or something" She laughed gently, he gave her a slight smile.

"I didn't want to wake you up" He told her as they walked back to the car.

"So why are you out here?" She asked, he looked at her like she was stupid which she did feel right now. "Oh" She nodded, "So Canada huh?" Emma jumped back into the car and pulled the jacket back onto her, Logan watched her thoughtfully before turning his eyes back to the road and starting the car.

"Home sweet home" He bit as the car began speeding along again.

"I thought Canadians were supposed to be polite" She smiled.

"I thought librarians were supposed to be quiet" He countered, giving her an amused glance.

"Well I guess we're both wrong" Emma grinned widely. "You mind if I play some music?" She asked, he shrugged in response which she took as a resounding yes. Emma flicked on the radio, it was rather predictably playing Shania Twain. Emma turned it up louder and began singing along, she momentarily forgot Logan was in the car and only remembered when she noticed him laughing at her.

"You're in remarkably good spirits for someone on the run" He commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like we've done actually done anything wrong" She told him gently.

"Yet" He replied, Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Yet" She agreed, he looked back at the road and she found herself watching him. His personality was as attractive as his body, why did he have to be good on the inside and the outside? She didn't stand a chance, it was much easier when she thought he was a total dick. Logan drove up a long driveway to a quaint building marked Stone Wood B&B and parked the car. Emma grabbed her bag as they got out and made their way to the reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they waited in the small lobby, Emma kept having to stop herself from laughing. Seeing this huge, muscled and angsty guy waiting patiently in a tiny, quaint reception made her chuckle.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked hesitantly, giving her a non-threatening glare.

"I'm not" Emma laughed as an old woman came out and stood behind the desk, smiling brightly at them. "Hello, we need two rooms please" She told the woman brightly, she looked down at the book and shook her head.

"We only have one room available dear" The old woman smiled, Logan glared at the woman in frustration. Emma hit him lightly on the side, it bloody well hurt.

"We'll take the room" She smiled to the elderly woman as she flexed her hand, he gave her a smirk in response.

"Don't be such a baby" He muttered to her, Emma threw him an angry stare.

"Says the person afraid of sharing a room with a girl" She retorted, he tried not laugh. Watching the bickering pair made the old woman smile as handed them a key. "Just sign your name and state how long you're staying" The woman stated cheerfully, wandering back into the office. Emma signed her name and wrote three days next to it, if they needed to stay longer she could change it. They got out of the tiny reception and began to climb the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's your hand?" He laughed as they got to the room, Emma unlocked it and gave him a glare.

"How's your personality disorder?" She remarked jokingly as she opened the door. The room was cosily furnished giving it a homey look, it had one bed that didn't look like it would fit Logan, let alone both of them. The room had huge windows that looked out over an endless forest, the sun was disappearing behind the trees. Emma took off her shoes and threw her bag onto the floor. Logan quickly disappeared into the shower, Emma tried to stop her mind straying towards those mental images. The woman from the reception, the innkeeper, came to the door and gave Emma a bundle of clothes because she'd notice they didn't have any with them.

"So is that your boyfriend?" The lady asked chirpily, Emma laughed in response and shook her head. "So he's available then?" The woman joked, giving Emma a playful smile.

"Good luck, he's a bit of a tough nut to crack" She told the innkeeper truthfully.

"You seemed to have him cracked" The old woman commented, like she knew something Emma didn't. She wished them a good stay and left her to it. Emma opened the windows and let the breeze blow through the room whilst she changed into the pyjamas and made some hot chocolate. She held her mug tightly as she stood by the window looking out at the trees, noticing that night had fallen. Logan emerged from the shower. "I made you some hot chocolate" Emma offered, he took the mug gratefully and drunk it. "The innkeeper gave us some clothes" She gestured to the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that had been left for him. She turned away while he put them on.

"Set" He told her, she turned back around and tried to keep from panting like a dog. Did he always look so good? Emma got into the bed and closed her eyes, Logan hovered uneasily.

"Aren't you getting in?" Emma asked, as she opened one eye to look at him.

"You don't mind?" He confirmed, Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"See, there's that Canadian charm" She remarked as he got into the bed.

"Well that's all of it" He replied humorously, Emma knew he was lying. They laid there in silence until they both quickly fell asleep. However, pretty much every night that he went to sleep, he would wake up with a start and this night was no different. He sat up sweating and panting, Emma got up and flipped on a light. She noticed that he was pretty wound up, she poured him a glass of water and passed it to him before jumping back into the bed.

"Thanks" He muttered as he finished the glass and put it on the side.

"You alright?" She asked him, he nodded and laid back down. Emma switched off the light and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't.

"Are you asleep?" Emma asked him quietly.

"Yes" He replied tiredly, she smiled to herself.

"Tomorrow we can go for a walk and think of a plan" She whispered into the dark.

"Sure" He replied lazily, obviously wanting to go to sleep.

"And I need to ring the library, can you remind me?" She asked, no reply. "Logan?" She whispered, the only sound was his heavy breathing and she knew he'd fallen back to sleep and she wasn't going to wake him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up the next morning entangled with Logan, they seemed to open their eyes at the same time. Neither of them pulled away until eventually he got up out of the bed.

"You wanted to go on a walk" He reminded her as he looked out of the window, then back to her.

"No" Emma rolled back over and snuggled down. "You come up with a plan and wake me up once you've got it" She grumbled, he chuckled before pulling the covers off her. "Jesus Christ, that's cold" She curled up into a ball and gave him a hateful glare.

"You know what would cheer you up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Punching you in the face?" She offered, he rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet. "Alright, walk it is" Emma conceded, getting a shirt and jeans and going off to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why are you so anti-Trask?" Logan asked as they walked deeper into the sunlit forest. "It seems a bit deeper than a moral objection" He noted, Emma kicked the dirt with her boot. It was deeper than a moral objection, she wasn't sure if she could talk about without crying and she didn't want Logan to have deal with a crying woman who he barely knew. But she wanted to tell him.

"They killed my brother...effectively" She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Effectively?" He questioned.

"He was a mutant" She explained, lightly kicking a branch. "He had power over heat, he could heat anything, burn it or just warm it a little" Emma commented. "He was the best brother possible, he used to make us toasted marshmallow when we walked to school" She smiled at the memory, remembering how she'd make him do it everyday and he always would. "Anyway he loved his power, he had a lot of fun with it, and then he went travelling and one day…" She trailed off, Logan gave her a comforting gaze which made her carry on. "He came back and his mutation had been 'treated' by Trask Industries, without his consent" She added, remembering how angry she was and how that anger that only grown since then. "He slipped further away, he was just numb to everything and then one day he just took off without a trace, that was eight years ago" She finished, her voice cracking and threatening to break into a sob but she held it together. "I promised myself that if I could do anything to stop Trask from taking people's lives away then I would" Emma told him and that's exactly what they were going to do, or at least attempt.

"I'm sorry" Logan said earnestly, Emma gave him a soft smile in response.

"So what's your mutation?" Emma asked, enthusiastically changing the subject. Logan gave her a sceptical look, asking if she really wanted to know. Emma gave him an eager look.

"I have an indestructible metal skeleton and claws...and I can heal myself" He told her, Emma gave a low whistle. That was a pretty kickass mutation.

"Claws?" Emma repeated, he clenched his fists and she noticed the slight scars between his knuckles.

"Claws" He confirmed.

"Healing?" She inquired.

"Yeah" He nodded as they continued to walk.

"So if you get cut or something…" She trailed off.

"Heals" He finished.

"Cool, very cool" Emma nodded appreciatively.

"Stab me" Logan ordered lightly, as he got out a pocket knife. Emma gave a manic laugh, she was really starting to like this guy and she was kind of hoping he was sane.

"What? No" She exclaimed, he put the knife in her hand. This had taken a turn for the mental.

"Stab me" He pushed.

"I'm not stabbing you" She shook her head.

"Go on".

"No".

"Do it".

"No!" She yelled.

"I promise I'll be fine" He laughed.

"No" She repeated slowly.

"Do it now" He pressed. Emma cringed as she pushed the knife into his thigh. He fell to the ground and gasped for air, blood leeching onto his jeans. "You stabbed me" He accused.

"You told me to!" Emma yelled, dropping to her knees. Logan laughed loudly and got up, the blood had stopped and he was fine. He pulled her up and they carried on walking.

"Very funny" She rolled her eyes. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of saying it was a brilliant gift and handy in a fight. She elbowed him in the ribs, he looked down at her and smiled widely. "So what's the plan?" Emma asked cheerfully, he gave her a dubious look.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" He asked. Right, so neither of them had a plan. Great. "All we need from Trask right now is intelligence" He told her, so they needed to know who the key players were and what they were planning.

"Just information? I'm a little disappointed" Emma joked, Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want me to say, that we'll go in and blow the place up?" He asked teasingly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" She laughed. "I'm just kidding, information is fine, I can do that" Emma promised, he gave her an intense stare.

"You're sure?" He repeated.

"I hope you're not bailing on me now" Emma grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He replied in his usual husky tone. Emma looked up at him, locking their gaze.

"Good" She stated, smiling slightly.

"Good" He repeated, looking down at her. His hands slowly moved to her waist, Emma laced her hands around his neck as they brought their lips together. They were both hesitant at first until the obvious attraction made them deepen the kiss, Emma felt like wildfire was moving through her as they snogged. Logan moved his hands down from her waist and picked her up, she put her legs around him as he supported her weight. They continued to kiss, it felt like the world had fallen away around them and they were the only people left on the earth. Eventually they parted and he put he back down to the forest floor.

"So I guess you do like me after all" Emma commented as they started heading back to the B&B.

"Well it looks like I'm stuck with you for a while" He joked, Emma playfully rammed into him and instantly regretted it.

"I need to remember than you're made of metal" She laughed, rubbing her arm.

"Maybe you shouldn't be attacking me all the time?" He offered, giving her a warm smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't be insulting me all the time" Emma grinned at him in response. She wasn't sure whether they'd met by fate or just chance but she was sure of the fact that she was glad he was in her life now.


End file.
